


BTS Vampires (Remake)

by Jhopeismyhopeee



Category: Jeon Jungkook - Fandom, Jung Hoseok - Fandom, Kim Namjoon - Fandom, Kim Seok-Jin - Fandom, Kim Taehyung - Fandom, Min Yoongi - Fandom, Park Jimin - Fandom, bts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhopeismyhopeee/pseuds/Jhopeismyhopeee
Summary: Vampires aren't real.....that's what we're all told. Are vampires good? Are vampires bad? Or is there both.





	1. General Information

A while ago I wrote a fan fiction about vampires, but I never finished it. I decided to remake the entire story line. Hopefully I can make it better :)   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Plot:   
~Vampires aren't real. They were used to scare kids into going to bed early. This might not be true, vampires have been living among normal people. Vampires have been going to school, parties, grocery shopping, and more. Are vampires good? Are vampires bad? Or is there both~ 

Chapters:   
I'm planning on making a chapter for each member and other corresponding chapters. There will be around 10-14 chapters.   
Confirmed chapters that I will be doing:   
Chapter 1: Vampires   
Chapter 2: The attack   
Chapter 3: Namjoon   
Chapter 4: Jin   
Chapter 5: Yoongi   
Chapter 6: Jhope   
Chapter 7: Jimin   
Chapter 8: Taehyung   
Chapter 9: Jungkook   
Chapter 10: Where did I come from?   
Chapter 11: The Clan  
More chapters to come

Characters:   
Namjoon, Jin, Yoongi, J-hope, Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook are the main characters and some other characters will be mentioned.


	2. Chapter 1: Vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampires aren't real. They were used to scare kids into going to bed early. This might not be true, vampires have been living among normal people. Vampires have been going to school, parties, grocery shopping, and more. Are vampires good? Are vampires bad? Or is there both~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s supposed to be pictures, but I’m not sure how to put them in A03. If anyone know how please let me know :)

Word Count: 422  
Character mentioned:   
~Lena (Doctor)   
Plot:   
~Vampires aren't real. They were used to scare kids into going to bed early. This might not be true, vampires have been living among normal people. Vampires have been going to school, parties, grocery shopping, and more. Are vampires good? Are vampires bad? Or is there both~

Lately blood has been missing from hospitals and over 100 people come in to hospital with very low amounts of blood in their body. The only explanation is vampires, but vampires don't exist.....Back in 1920 a picture of a boy was in a newspaper, he won a Olympic gold metal.

What's weird is that there's another boy that looks just like him! Same pretty face, different hair, same body features, same nose, same eyes, same eyebrows, everything the same. If this is the same boy then why haven't they aged? The boy must be 100 years old, if this isn't him then he must a relative that looks just like him or he has a doppelgänger. 

If this is the same person how is he not dead? Or why hasn't he aged? There's a legend that a creature, with fangs who feasted on blood and never ages. They called this creature a vampire. Could this mysterious man be a vampire? If so how many are like him? 

"How many blood bags have gone missing this week?" Asked Lena   
“All of it.” Said a nurse   
“Who keeps taking it all? I have a line of patients who are in need of a blood transfusion.” Said Lena   
~Over the intercom~  
“Dr Lena please come to the reception desk, Dr Lena please come to the reception desk, thank you.”   
“I was called?” Said Lena  
“We tried calling near by hospitals, but they said all of their blood was stollen too.” 

“Pull up the security cameras.” Said Lena 

“Doctor we already looked, but the security cameras weren’t filming anything. The wires had to be cut or the cameras were disconnected.” 

“This might be a little far fetched, but do you think it’s possible that someone is stealing blood and using it for their personal use?”   
“You mean something like vampires?” Said Lena

“Yes, I remember my grandmother telling me a story about vampires and how they lived in Seoul, but people started finding out about them and they left town.” 

“If that story is true, then why are they back?” Questioned Lena 

“I don’t know, but we need to figure it out before we start seeing attacks across the country.” 

~Thank You For Reading~


End file.
